


Drongos and Dragons

by kawaiihana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Blood, Explosives, F/M, Fear of Flying, Multi, Out of Character, fear of open water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiihana/pseuds/kawaiihana
Summary: This is a bunch of Junkrat and Brigitte one shots from my tumblr. It's all base on my head cannon of Junkrat being Ace and Brigitte being Bi while dating each other.





	1. Coming out Aces

Junkrat was at breakfast eating a bowl of oatmeal. Working on another crossword puzzle D.Va gave him after she found out he has a hard time spelling and writing. It was not that he did not know how to do either he just had the knowledge of a child in grade school on either subject. He loved his gift from his best friend. Hana even gave him books to read in korean after she found out Junkrat could speak in 10 different languages. She did not make fun of his past of not going to school and learning how to read and spell well and he was thankful for it. Before Hana and other base members, Roadhog was the only other person who took the time to teach Junkrat to read.  
Today puzzle was a read brain teaser for Junkrat. He smiled at himself while reading out the questions. "a person who has no sexual feelings or desires" He frowned at the question and wrote in his name "Junkrat" the name fit in the seven letter box but it did not fit the other words he already wrote. This angered the Junker he threw his book and food off the table. Making a mess of the dining room. He punch kick and knocked over everything in his way to his favor spot to throw bombs off of. 

Brigitte was called to clean up Junkrat's mess. After they started dating a few weeks ago. She was always the first person they called when Roadhog busy. She looked at the mess, clearly someone or something made him upset. Lately Junkrat has calm down from this type of outburst after being on base for the last year. Brigitte started to clean up the mess trying to figure out what was wrong. The oatmeal was fine. It was full of sugar and berries like always. Junkrat got to sit in his favorite chair. It had marker stating "property of Junkrat" nothing to strange till she got to his puzzle. The page was torn and wet from teardrops. Brigitte knows he can get upset if things don't go his way, but this one was different. This clearly woken up deep hate. Reading the page and see "a person who has no sexual feelings or desires" and junkrat writing his own name hurt Brigitte. Did he grow up not knowing the word Asexual?

After cleaning up the mess and running to grab a book from the liberry. Brigitte ran to find junkrat at his spot off the beach. He was throwing cherry bombs into the air watching them pop. Usually he was all giggles and laughs but today he was in full tears and screams. Not wanting to startel him Brigitte whistle to him. Roadhog told her that is the best way to get his attention. Junkrat stop what he was doing quickly wiping his eyes and puts on a forced smile.

"Brig, what brings you out here." Junkrat laugh trying to sound happy as always. He made a hard sniff trying to stop tears from falling down. "I thought you were off base today." 

"I was going to go out to buy some yarn but something more important came up." Brigitte pull out the torn cross word out of her bag. The junker face frowned. He knew he messed up and was going to get yelled at like always. Seeing his hurt face pick next words carefully "Jamie I'm not going to yell at you. I don't mind cleaning up after you once in awhile. I can see you're trying to be cleaner. I wanted to ask you about this." Brigitte pointed to his name he wrote. 

"You don't have to remind me that I am broken!" Junkrat snapped. Tears started falling. "I know what it means to be different! Even back home people call me a freak for not wanting to root. I just want to be like everyone else, but I can't. The thought of being bed other than sleeping sounds wrong to me." He looked at his girlfriend eyes read and defeated, "Guess this means you are going to break up with me just like my ex."

Brigitte looked at him with a sad face. How can anyone be so cruel is beyond her. "I would never do such a cruel thing just because your asexual." 

Junkrat looked at here like funny, "Brig I just told you I'm a virgin. I can't have an STD."

Brigitte laughed. Junkrat got up to leave but she grabbed him by the arm."I'm sorry I know I should have laughed, but it was just to funny. Being asexaul does not mean it's an STD. I means 'a person who has no sexual feelings or desires' see it fits in your puzzle just fine." She pointed to the word she wrote in. "You're not broken just a little different. There is nothing wrong with being who you want to be. Anyone who tells you different you can blow them up." Junkrat's eyes lit up. "I am going to regret those words aren't I?" Junkrat smiled and nodded. Brigitte let out a sigh knowing he is going to take those words to heart. "I brought you a book to read all about it if you want. It talks about the history of being ace. I think you will like it." Brigitte took out a book the size of a dictionary. "If you have any questions you should talk to Mccree. He knows more than anyone about the subject.  
Junkrat took the book and his puzzle. "Thanks Brig." Junkrat open his puzzle back open. "What is a four letter word for 'an intense feeling of deep affection'."  
"Love?" Brigitte smiled.  
"Yeah I think you are right." Junkrat smiled back.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Junkrat and Brigitte first saw each other.

First meeting.  
In the new Overwatch base Winton called the newly recalled members to a team meeting. The boardroom was full of unhappy faces. Winton just came back from a mission to stop two world famous criminals. It took himself, Tracer, Genji, and Mercy with some help from Ana sleep darts to bring the two down. Once the two wanted men brought back to base, both parties decided to work together for the time being. Only after hours of arguing and bargaining.

“Team I will like to introduce our two newest recruits. They will be helping us for the time being until we figure out what will be the best for our operation.” Winston scratched at his chin. He knew that the two new hires nor the team were happy about this arrangement. The two new recruits were the famed Junkrat and Roadhog. They left junkertown to make the world burn after being forced to leave their home for a second time.“Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge will be working on base till."

The skinny blond with patchy hair jump up from his chair. Angry that his real name was being used and not his nickname. “Look here monkey, The name is Junkrat and Roadhog got it." He pointed his orange finger at the scientist, "We ain’t some soldiers for you to boss around. You offered us cash, some grub, and a place to sleep plus no jail time. That is the only reason why we agreed to join your band of freaks.”

Winston sighed, “I am not a monkey. These are your fellow coworkers. You should start show them some type of respect. You are going to living and working together for the time being.” The scientists point to the unhappy bunch. "We are a family here and we are happy to let you join our family if you are willing to put in the work."

Junkrat laughed, "You hear that Roadhog, they want to be a family with us. Is that not the dumbest thing you heard. Us a part of a family." Roadhog snorted. Agreeing with his boss. "If you are all done with the feel goods I need to get my beauty rest. This body does not look good on it's own." Junkrat let out another fit of laughter. Leaving the room with Roadhog right behind him. "No Roadie it was a joke. You know I just going to stay up and fix me arm. The tumb is acting up again. Find you can get some sleep. I'll do all the work like always."

Mercy spoke up when the two left, " Did we even give them a key to the workshop?"

Winston just sign wondering if he made a huge mistake on letting those two join, "No, I didn't."

Brigitte just got back from a mission with her Godfather. She quickly changed into her work clothes so she could get started on mending both of her and Reinhardt armor. On her way to the workshop she noticed something was off. The door was covered in soot and scratch like someone broke in. Brigitte cautiously opened the door to reveal a skinny man with working on something at her bench. He seemed to be working on something. Slowly making her way to where he was standing, Brigitte remembered that Winston did say they were getting new members today. "Maybe he did not have a key just yet." Thought to herself. She let her guard down to soon when she tapped his shoulder and he turned around biting her arm wrist hard enough on her wrist it bleed. "You can let go now. I'm not going to hurt you." The man still had his teeth on Brigitte arm growling at her like a wild animal. She pinched his nose. " Either you keep biting me or breath you choice." 

The man started to turn a light red from lack of oxygen but he was not willing to lose this fight with a random stranger. In the end his body needs were more important. "Why would you sneak up on a fellow like that! If the monkey did not take my bombs you would have been blown to pieces." He turned around to finish whatever he was working on.

"You must be Junkrat then. I heard that you will be staying with us for some time."

"Yeah, so get used to it. I live here now and now am the boss. There is nothing you can do about it." He continued working hoping he would get the hint to leave.

This pissed off Brigitte. She grabbed him by the back of the neck, like a mother cat would do with a misbehaving kitten. Junkrat went limp not knowing how to react by being manhandled. "I'll have you know his is my bench and you are a guest to it. So that makes me the boss. Since I'm the boss in this room you have to show me some respect. Is that clear." Junkrat let go and mumble as half hearted sorry. "Now I am going to let go. You better not bite me again." Junkrat nodded not wanted to see what else this woman can do to him. "In the bottom draw there is some creams and wraps. Would you please pass me them so I can clean this bite mark." 

Junkrat did what he was told still wary of her. She was just staring at every move he made. It was off putting, especially when his right thumb was still misfiring. 

The brunette wrapped her wound and grabbed her tool box. "It looks like you need to fix the springs locking system on your thumb and wrist." Brigitte pulled out a tiny screwdriver. "I have a parts small enough that you can use to repair, It's going to take some time to work on the parts. If you want you can just remove your arm and I can give it back to you later today."

"Not going to happen." Junkrat snapped but quickly changed his tone. "I mean, I just can't remove it when ever I want. I build the damn thing into my arm"

Brigitte study the arm "You built this?" Junkrat shook his head yes. "My godfather told me what happened to Junkertown right before you got here. I must say this is well crafted with such little resources you have. I know before Reinhardt and I came to overwatch we had a hard time just repairing his armor what little scraps we came across from. I can only imagine what you can do with the right resources."

Junkrat smiled no one ever complimented anything he has done. He like the fuzzy feeling he got. "You know I built everything I own. Arm, leg, frag launcher, and Roadhog's scrap gun."

Brigitte smiled. She loved talking about others works. "You have to show me sometime. If you promise not to bite me anymore."

"Sorry for biting you. I know you won't understand but you caught a rat with his guard down. It was a normal reaction from a junker." He watched her work on his arm carefully making sure she not doing more harm. "I'll make no promise on biting you again, but I won't blow you up like I'd planned before you complimented my work. That is a junker pack." 

Brigitte stop mid screw. Thinking about what he said. They do come from two different worlds. "I should have not startled you. It was bad planning on my behalf." She continued working on the springs. "And there we go. Good as new." Junkrat moved his arm to make sure everything worked fine. "I do want to add more reinforcement to the springs so this won't happen again but that can be for a later date."

Junkrat looked up at this new girl. He didn't have to bribe her to help him. She did even after he bit her. She must be stupid or to kind. As of now he thinks the latter. "Thank you, um what's your name?"

"Brigitte, you can ask for help next time. We are a family here. You can be too if you try."

Junkrat got up to leave, "I'll have to remember that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting used to the tagging thing I'll try and be better from now on.


	3. Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff been missing on base and everyone seems to be blaming Junkrat for the items. Everything is not what it seems and Brigitte is willing to take a chance to defend the Junker.

Brigitte, Lena, and Lucio just came back from a small trip to England. The three thought it would be nice to unravel with some lunch. Lena wanted to thank the two healers accompany her to see her girlfriend Emily. After what happen in kings row and Talon, Winston thought it was good to bring back up just in case a fight broke out. In the end the trip was safe and nothing happened while they were enjoying their day off.

"Thanks Loves, It was nice we to see Emily again. I feel like we've been apart for far too long. I know she was just out here last month, bit still miss waking up next to her." Tracer frowned thinking about having to sleep alone again.

Lucio smiled trying to cheer up his friend, " Hey don't sweat it. I'm sure when everything calms down again Winston will let her stay with us in no time. I heard Brigitte here and Fareeha used to stay on base all the time when they were younger."

Brigitte agreed, " I remember sneaking in the workshop to watch my father build everything. Talon been quiet for months now. I think Emily will be safe if she did stay for a few days." Before Tracer could reply to her friends kind words the whole building shook from a giant explosion. The three heroes quickly stood up to action. Ready for an oncoming fight, but no alarm went off and the other members of the team were unfazed. Mei even walked by to make herself some hot tea.  
"Dr. Zhou we have to get you to cover. You are not safe here." Lucio ran over to this discard equipment on a nearby table. He turned his gun to speed boost so they all could get to safely.  
“Don’t worry Lucio, it’s just that junker throwing a temper tantrum." She continued to fix her tea. "Maybe this time he does enough damage that Winston will finally see he does not belong here." The three looked at her confused. "That's right you left right before the Big one left. Since the three of you been gone the tall smelly one been acting like a child after his friend was sent out without him. That junker been pulling pranks, not cleaning after himself, even stealing. He won't stop lying about everything he has done. It's been driving everyone mad. Since he is band from the lab he has been throwing his bombs into the ocean. He acts like a child because he got caught in his lies. I knew this was going to happen from the very first day I saw him. Those Junkers are all the same. They are all bullies."  
Brigitte slammed her fist on the table making a dent. The other three in the room jump from the loud sound. “They both have a name. The "big one" either Roadhog or Mako if he likes you. The "tall smelly one" is called Junkrat or Jamison by people who take the time to know him. They are people just like you or me. You talk about Junkrat like he some kind of wild animal.”  
Mei tried to defend herself, “If he did not act like one I would not be saying he was. I don't see why we should let them stay here. We should have just turn them in and take the money so we can rebuild our base for the better not let him destroy it.”   
Brigitte grabbed her shield not wanting to hear any else coming from Mei's mouth. “When you found out you lost everything you knew and the people you care for were gone what did you do? You told us you broke down and cried. Did you ever think he acts the way he does because he is lonely. If it was me and the only friend I ever knew on base left without me I would act up too. He comes from a broken land and all are so quick to judge. We are all criminals just for being here. Don't you forget that.” Brigitte stormed out of the room. Leaving the group dumbfounded and Mei with slight tears in her eyes.

It wasn't hard for Brigitte find Junkrat. He was by the cliffs throwing small cherry bombs into the ocean. She can tell he was sad. She recalled that nothing makes him happier than seeing the bright lights of an explosion. He was not laughing or smiling like when he does when he is on missions and training. “Junkrat are you ok?” She placed a hand on the junker shoulder trying to comfort him. This spooked him causing him to throw a bomb her way in self defense. Lucky for the both of them she was smart enough to bring her shield. When the bomb blew up her shield took the damage, but it still knocked her flat on her butt. 

Junkrat began to pull on his hair. "This old rat really did it this time. Hurting our healer. Monkey is going to kick me out for sure. Then Roadie is going to kill me. He likes it here."

Brigitte tried her best to calm him down, “You are not that old Junkrat and it’s my fault. You told me before not to grab you. Especially when you have your bombs. I should be the one saying sorry to you." Junkrat tried to smile but he was still wary of her after she man handle him. "Can you help me up.” Junkrat pulled her on to her feet. 

“Why are you here? You never talk to me unless we are working together." He eyed her. "Are you going to pin me again for miss behaving again. Because if so I didn't do anything."

Brigitte looked at junkrat knowing he is an awful liar or at least in her eyes. Growing up with a big family you get good at telling when someone is spilling lies from there mouth. Plus she could see that Mccree flash bang was hanging out from his fanny pack. "Depends have you been stealing from the team?" 

Junkrat frowned and shook his head no. "Why would I do something as stuipd as that. I don't steal anymore, well just from our team."

Brigitte pointed at his bag, "And that is not Mccree's." He was going to answer in protest but she stopped him. "Either you give them to me or I'm going to take them. I know you have your bombs but I have my shield and you remember what happened last time and that was just with my hands."

Junkrat didn't want to be manhandled again. He began to pull out some of Ana darts from his shorts, mcree flash bang from his bag along with D.Va bunny blaster. “I know that this looks bad but I did not steal them.” Junkrat gave Brigitte the items. 

She studies them something was different. Her father is the sole craftsman on the team along with herself. They repair almost everything. She knows when something is tampered or fixed in this case. “Have you been taking these to make them better? I remember Ana been having trouble with her firing pin since our last mission and I have not had the time to fix the size of the darts. This flashbang is lighter than before that will help Mcree move faster. I know he has been complaining that he can't move as fast as he used to. With this lighter maybe he can stop blaming his equipment and start blaming his poor health. D.va blaster looks like it can carry more bullets. I feel a lot better when she out of her mech know." Brigitte smiled fondly at the junker, " Why would you hide something that helps the team?" Then it clicked."Is this why Mei was saying you been leaving a mess everywhere and stealing from the team. It was just you working on these for the team? That is very sweet of you Jamie.” 

Junkrat hair began to smoke. Showing his emotion of happiness from his new nickname, but he has to keep an image. “I'll have you know I am feared Junker who has a bounty most will kill for. I am not sweet. I just here for the food and no jail time. If you did your job better I wouldn't have to be doing it for you. The name is Junkrat, not Jamie. But I wouldn't mind if you use it again when it's just me and you around.”

“Well, Jamie I’ll go tell the team that you were just borrowing these and maybe you can use the lab again. I wouldn't mind the help now that I know you can fix things as much as destroy.” She gathers the teams items, but stop when Junkrat looked at her shamefully.

“I don’t think that is going to work. No one can use the lab not after I blew up a fuse playing with Winston cannon. I near burn down half the shop. Fun to watch everyone scramble in their pjs.”

Brigitte laughed. She knew he was trying. “At least it only half this time. Maybe you can help me with the repairs. It would be nice to have help from someone other than my father. And when we are done maybe we can look into my shield. You did knock me down and if you can I bet talon could too."

"Finally my genius is being recognised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder these are all unbeta and I know they will have many error in them. I'm working on trying to get someone to beta but it'a alot harder than I thought. If you see anything just let me know and I'll fix it.


	4. Fears part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat help Brigitte get over her fear of heights before a mission.

After months working together on base both Junkrat and Brigitte finally got their first assigned mission together. Junkrat was more excited than Brigitte about them working together. They do work well together on base, but today is different. Now rather than retelling his adventures, Junkrat can show the other engineer how great he is in a battle. Brigitte was one of the very few people who love to hear him talk about his life, other than Roadhog. He loved coming back to the workshop after missions to tell his first friend on base about all the things or people he blew up. Brigitte was different than everyone else on base. She did enjoy hearing his stories. It reminded her when she was younger and her father and godfather glory days stories. She did not think of Junkrat as a monster like everyone else painted. She knew deep down he could be a caring person. He is very fond of his partner in crime Roadhog. He always states he does not know what he would do without him. He does not know how to show it like others and that's ok. Her father is the same. Many think Torbjörn is cold and hard of a man, but she knows better. He a kind loving man who cares about his friends and family. Junkrat just needs some more time and today's mission could help.

Roadhog, Reinhardt, Tracer and Lucio were also assigned to today's mission. The team of six are traveling to Ilos. Winston said there has been many talon sighting and the small group should check out what they are up to. Tracer was assigned to fly the jet along with helping Lucio to do a quick recon. Reinhardt and Roadhog were the muscle if things turn for the worst. Junkrat and Brigitte were just there for support backup if the other four could not handle it. The team board the jet. Brigitte quickly sat as far away from the window. Junkrat sat next to her so they could talk about whatever came to his mind. Roadhog sat down and began reading his book. It was a gift from Mercy when she found out he loved to read romances. Lucio started to play a little basketball but that shortly stop when he heard Reighhardt taste of music was. The two argued about what good music is. When they were all settled the jet took off towards Ilos.  
"Brig aren't ya excited! We get to work together on the field for the first time! You can finally see the master in action." Junkrat giggled in his seat. Brigitte gripped the seat a little tighter. "Plus my best mate Roadie is here as well. This is a dream team!" Junkrat bounced up and down making Brigitte stiffen up. Junkrat may be dense but he knew fear in someone face when he sees it. He loved to see it, but not on his friends. Brigitte face is pale and she was a little sweaty. "Brig are you ok? You look a little white. Are you going to be sick?"  
The jet hit a little turbulence causing Brigitte to close her eyes and breath a little heavier. "I'll be fine." She opened her eyes to see a concern Junkrat. Brigitte tried to force a laugh. "I'm just a little scared of heights." The plane swayed again. He closed her eyes again."I usually try to get some sleep, but I don't mind talking to you. I'm just as excited to see you in action. Reinhardt says you two work well together in your last of mission."

Junkrat pulled Brigitte into his side. Forcing her to lean on him, "Get some rest Brig. We can talk later when we land. I'll have Roadie sit next to ya on our way home. He's much softer than me." Roadhog glared at the two from his book. "I'm the boss you have do what I say." Roadhog snorted and went back to reading. "I Should cut your pay for that."

Brigitte closed her eyes trying to get into a better place of mind. She thought about how nice Junkrat has been to her lately. They both meet each other on the wrong foot but quickly became friends once they both knew they liked the same things. He made her a cat out of his scraps last time they worked together on fixing McCree flashbang. How he let her have a sip of his bubble tea. He nearly blew up half the base when he thought someone took his tea but he forgot he left it on the dining room table.   
It was hard to fall asleep with him jerking and twitching, but she knew he couldn't help himself. In fact after awhile kept her mind of the plane shaking. His movements tricked her mind to thinking it was just him moving and not the plane. Next thing Brigitte knew Junkrat was shaking her awake.

"Brig wake up," Junkrat slowly started to push her upright, "I know we are just back up but you have to get up. Don't want you sleeping on the job now."

Brigitte sat up stretching her arms, "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

The junker smiled, "I didn't mind. It was fun to watch you sleep. You snore really loud everyone on the ship spent the time talking about how loud you were." Brigitte turn bright red from embarrassment. Junkrat laughed to the point he almost started crying "I'm pulling ya leg. Should have seen your face. Roadie was to busy reading and those two." Junkrat pointed to her godfather and the DJ. "They haven't stop fighting since we started our adventure. They only stop when blinky took the frog with her. Roadie and hammer time left not so long ago. Glad you got some sleep. I know how hard it is to sleep when you are surrounded by your fears. When me and Roadie started our travel I could not sleep when we were on the boat. I don't like open water. Not seeing the bottom of the big blue is scary when you know you can sink like a rock. But Hog got me some floaters and never been afraid since."

"Roadhog sounds likes me really cares about you. You're lucky you found each other." Brigitte got up to put on the rest of her gear just in case they were needed. "Thank you Junkrat for letting me sleep on you. Sorry for snoring. I never really sleep like that unless I have my cats. You really kept my mind of it. I guess your constant twitching tricked my mind."

Junkrat lifted one of his eyebrows, " I don't think I ever meet a shelia who said they don't mind me moving around so much or bloke for that matter." Junkrat looked the red head funny. " Ya not pulling me leg are you?"

Roadhog grumble something on the radio catching the two off guard. "Rat get ready and bring the girl with you. We have unwanted company. Doomfist is here."

Junkrat jumped up excited to see some action. "Come on Brig let's go blow something up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it a two part. The first part is brigitte fears part two will be more about junkrat fear of open water. Hopefully it will be up in a couple of days. Still looking for a beta even compensate for your time.


	5. Little talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mccree helps junkrat figure out what it means to be asexual. While talking junkrat tells Mccree about his dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really worried about this chapter. It talks about how Junkrat was sexually assaulted by an other man when he was a minor. So please take this as warning to not read it that makes unwell. I wrote this because I went through same thing when I was that age but I only bit the guy finger off and not kill them. I am sorry but I wanted to show other it'a ok to feel lost and a good friend can help.

Mccree was looking over the sea drinking his favorite whiskey. Today was a quiet day for overwatch no missions or team bonding exercises. He loves that he could get a nice drink while watching the sun set. Everything was peaceful for once in the world that he started to fall asleep.

"Hey cowboy! Brig said you could answer me some questions!" Junkrat scared the older man causing him to fall out of his chair. "You're jumpy."

Mccree groaned, "Why on earth would you sneak up on me like that? Can't you see I was trying to relax?" The cowboy picked himself up brushing off some of the sand on his clothes. 

"I didn't even noticed," Junkrat quickly sat on the bench Mccee once occupied. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Depends, are you going to let me go back to relaxing or you are just going to cause me grief?" Mccree sat next to the jittery junker. Thinking why on earth would he ask him for help. Since they first met all Junkrat has done was yelled at him for trying to steal his treasure and bit him when he touched his stuff on accident.

Junkrat pulled out the book Brigitte gave him last week. It was torn and bent not because he did not enjoy reading it but because it took it apart and highlight everything he loved or wanted to ask Mccree. "Brig said you wouldn't mind if I asked you what does it mean to be ace. I think I said that right?" Junkrat opened the book to the first few pages to reread what he said was right.

Mccree looked at the confused junker. When Junkrat first got to base he thought the guy was in his late forties but after a forced medical exam turn out the kid was only in his early twenties. This bothered the older man. To grow up with no knowing what you are must have been hell for anyone. "Yeah we call ourself ace. Kinda like a nickname. You know how you are called Junkrat and not Jamison." Junkrat's eyes widen in awe. "What do you want to know kid? By the look of your book you must have read it one hundred times."

Junkrat chuckled, "More like one thousand. Back home everyone called me broken because I didn't want to root with anyone. When I was an ankle biter I wanted to be just like Wrecking Ball. He was the mech pilot in the junkyard. No one could beat him. Watching him battle made me feel whole. I know it sounds weird but seeing his mine filed blow someone up sparked a joy no one could give me. I loved that feeling. But one day he just disappeared and I felt hollow again. Like a part of me was missing. I tried to recreate his mindfield. I did not go well the first time. Lost me leg but I kept at it. Till you see the man before you." Junkrat smiled about thinking of his past. "But started to feel like I am broken again. I have me bombs, lots of money, endless food, Roadie got my back. I didn't feel this way till I started working with Brig. I can't call myself ace if I like her. I don't want to root with her but maybe be her friend maybe more?"

"Hold on just one minute. You can still be ace if you fancy someone. Hell I've been on and off dating the same fellow for years now." Mccree put is cigar in his mouth needing a smoke if he was going to keep talking about the subject." Do you mind?" Junkrat nodded no and the cowboy light his cigar. "Hell I even slept with the guy. Being asexual is different for everyone. It's not all one size fits all. For me I don't like hand holding or kissing. Just drinking in silence is a good date for myself and my boyfriend. If he wants to do those things I don't mind either. It's a nice treat once in a while. It's just an umbrella term. It just means you don't like someone just for goal of sex. You can still be ace if you date someone hell had have sex in the past or in the future."

Junkrat look down in shame. He was embarssed of his past sex life. "Even when that man forced himself on me."

Mcceee took a long drag of his cigar. He was upset with what the young man was implying "Jamison do you want to talk about it?"

Junkrat got real still for the first time since Mccree meet the guy. Junkrat broke out in a wail, "I tried to stop it I fought so hard and I couldn't get him off me. I was so weak to small. I was just a lad. Maybe 16 or younger. I don't remember." Junkrat pulled on his burnt hair. Trying to force himself to finish to come to terms on what happened. "I tried to stop it but he was to strong. I just laid there while he took advantage of me. When he started to undress himself I took his knife and stabbed him. I killed that man."

Mccree lost for words did the only thing he could think of. He patted the crying junker on the back. Junkrat leaned into the touch. Wanting to get as much body contact as he could. Knowing this the cowboy put out his smoke and pull the young man into a hug. "It's ok. I got you." The two sat there till junkrat calm down. The stars started to light up the night when junkrat just sat stared off toward the water. "You ok?"

Junkrat let out a sigh, "I think so. It's nice to finally tell someone about it. Thank you Mccree. Sorry for ruining your night off. I know the last thing you want to hear is this old rat problems."

Mccree chuckled, "I don't mind hearing you out. Kinda reminds when I first joined. A guy I looked up too sat me down in this same spot and we had a heartfelt moment. It kinda nice to remember that. So thank you."The two sat in silence watching the night sky. "You fancy Trobjörn daughter then?" Junkrat quickly got up and ran off somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are not very good but I enjoy writing them.


	6. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat meets a strange woman on base at 4 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is g rated

It was early in the morning when Junkrat walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. The young junker never eats while working on his blueprints. It was a bad habit he still kept even after leaving junkertown. He would go days without eating, sleeping, or bathing. Junkrat been on base for six months and his personal care was still poor. No really liked him enough to talk him into changing his habits other than Roadhog, his new friends Brigitte, and Mccree. Most overwatch members still hated that he still aloud on base. His outburst have been costing the team half their funding on repairs. Whenever he gets overwhelmed, angry, or scared something blew up. He was trying to change, but it was not as fast as the team wanted. Junkrat started to only leave his room late at night or early in the morning because he was tired of being told he does not belong.

Something was different this morning. When the junker left his room at 4 no one was up but the air was filled with something sweet. It made his mouth water. Wondering what the smell was, Junkrat open the door into the kitchen. He was greeted by a beautiful older woman he never seen before. She was busy mixing something in a bowl she did not notice someone came in.

"Hey sheila, don't think you are allowed to be cooking at four in the morning. Old man laser eyes will yell at ya." Junkrat just met the lady but she gave off such a friendly vibe he did not want her to get into trouble.

The woman looked up with a slight smile. It reminded Junkrat of someone. "Oh you must be Junkrat. My daughter tells me so many good things about you. She said you gave everyone funny nicknames." She stopped and gasped, "Sorry if I woke you dear. I spent the night and thought it would be a nice treat to make breakfast for everyone. You are right about Jack he can be grumpy in the morning, but I do believe he won't be once he knows it my cooking." The woman went back to mixing whatever was in her bowl.

Junkrat gave her a puzzled looked. No one ever says anything good or nice about him. Who is this daughter she speaking off. "Lady no ones says anything nice about me. You haven't noticed I'm hardened criminal who strike fear into people." 

The woman laughed lightly, "I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean anything about it. I hear so much about you mostly good. I know you had a troubled past but nothing you can't change." 

This woman was starting to get under his skin. No one is that nice unless they want something out of it. "Look here, I don't know who you are but you can't just come here and act all nice to me. Someone is paying you and I'll get to the bottom of it." Junkrat stood to his full height to intimate the woman. But quickly got knocked down. The woman kicked his peg leg from underneath him. Twisted his left arm behind him and grabbed the back of his neck. "What the hell you do that for!"

"Young man, you came at me so I reacted. I did not spend 20 years as a Valkyrie to get pushed around by some child." She pushed him down harder. "Are you going to behave or do I have to throw you out by force. I may be old but I still know how to discipline a child." Junkrat shook his head yes. "Now I am going to let go. Don't get any ideas for coming at me again." She got off of the junker helping him back up. "Now why don't you help me mix this so I can get started on the eggs and meats. But first wash your hands."

Junkrat rolled his eyes but quickly washed up and started mixing when she looked at him with a knife in her hands. "You said you were a Valkyrie like angel face. You were a healer like her? Did you have wigs?"

The lady laughed, " I would not call myself a healer. I did provide armor, but I mostly swung a battle ax around. I did have wings I flew around in battle taking care of my team and fighting enemies." She let out a sigh, "I do miss flying sometimes."

Junkrat looked at her puzzled. "Why not go back to it? It can't be that hard."

The woman laughed, "Junkrat I am a mother grandmother. I'm too old to be fighting like when I was younger. I have a family to tend to. That's why I'm here making breakfast for them and the team."

"That stupid you put your life on hold for a family. If I had the ability to fly I would never give it up. I love feeling the wing in my hair when I blast myself with my mines. I get so close to the sky I can almost touch the stars." Junkrat eyes lit up. smiling at the thought of going to space. "But then I come crashing down. Not always on my feet." He mumbled the last part. 

"To me a family is worth more that touching the sky and swinging my ax. I may not be a Sigrún anymore but I'm happy." The woman started to cook the eggs she was mixing searing the different meats. "If you please can you bring your bowl over."

"What's a Kará and Sigrún?" Junkrat asked as he gave her the bowl. "Can I catch it. Angel face keeps telling my immune system is weak and I don't want to get sick. I hate going to that doctor."

"Don't worry, they are just names from old north tales. Sigrún was the queen band of female warriors. She was to be wed to a king she didn't love. Then she found love with a man who brave warrior. His name was Helgi. Helgi killed the king and his whole kingdom to free Sigrùn from the marriage, but left Sigrún brother Dagr alive. Dagr made a deal with Odin the all father. Odin was the king of all the gods in his own eyes but is another story for later. Odin gave Dagr a spear to kill Helgi. Dagr killed Helgi in battle. Dagr tell his sister of the deed he did and Sigrún cures her own brother with the help of Freya. After the death of her love she died of a broken heart. She was reborn to be the queen of the Valkyries and with her love by her side."

"I do love it when you talk about tales of old." Torbjörn walked into the kitchen. The older man eyed the lanky junker who was helping to cook. "I see you meet our newest member Ingrid. Hope he hasn't giving you trouble."  
Junkrat froze in place. Last time he pissed off Torbjörn he was almost smacked in the face with his hammer. 

"Oh no, he has been nothing but helpful. I enjoyed having him cook with me. Since he is cooking can you set the table." She passed craftsman some plates. Giving him a quick kiss. "Then go wake up Brigitte. She would hate to miss my cooking. I know she misses it."

Junkrat drop a glass he was holding "You're Brigitte's mom!!!"

Ingrid laughed, "I know we don't look alike she gets all her looks from her father."

Torbjörn chuckled, "What to hot for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter it was hard to put out. I don't have much free time anymore. And I want to thank my partner for telling so much about nordic tales. I hope I got it right. I'm going based on what I was told. As always I'm still looking for a beta and willing to pay for your time.

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to posting works on here and it's not letting me tag them as a ship but when I figure it out I will change it. Hope you guys don't mind reading this ship. It base on the stupid stuff my partner and I get into. This chapter is base on on before we started dating and he told me what being ace is. Also sorry this is not beta. I been having a hard time finding a beta for this ship.


End file.
